Oceanfront Seclusion
by Jessica237
Summary: JC. Five days in Antigua, and Calleigh had more than just a nice tan to show for it.


**Title: Oceanfront Seclusion  
By: Jessica  
Timeline: Preseason six. Based on a series of quotes from episode 6x01.  
Pairing: Jake/Calleigh  
Rating: M  
Summary: Five days in Antigua, and Calleigh had more than just a nice tan to show for it.**

* * *

It was days like this that Calleigh couldn't help but wonder why she didn't take vacations more often.

It wasn't as though she didn't have the time. Calleigh didn't take sick days, and she'd been logging vacation time for what felt like forever. It wasn't that she didn't have the money, and even if she didn't, she could still easily make a vacation out of a weekend on Florida's west coast, or up on the panhandle somewhere. It wasn't that she didn't like the heat; she'd never known anything but. And it wasn't that she was so attached to the crime lab that she couldn't bear to spend a few days away; after all, she did rather enjoy her days off.

It was just…well, she didn't know what it was, to be honest.

But whatever it was, the past four days were quickly shaking her belief in that certain something. Today, along with the four days before – not to mention the nights – were making Calleigh wish she could take a vacation every single week.

With a happy sigh, Calleigh rolled leisurely onto her stomach, resting her head on her arms. Blissfully she let her eyes fall closed, allowing her to take in the feelings and scents and sounds that soothed her into her current mellow state. The oversized, fluffy pink towel beneath her body was the softest she'd ever owned, and under her deliciously tired muscles – due to one of those perfect nights that accompanied the perfect days – it felt like heaven, though part of its softness might've been from the warm, soft sand beneath it. Either way, Calleigh knew she could easily fall asleep here.

The warm rays of the sun fell over her back, making her feel more than just warm. It was a feeling that she couldn't describe, really. It was a lazy feeling; a leisurely feeling. It wiped away every care in the world that might've been plaguing her mind. The intoxicating scent of the salt-laced sea breeze further lulled her, leaving her feeling almost as though she were floating. But most calming of all was the pure, clear blue surf just yards away from where she lay. Though technically it was the same ocean that teased the shores of Miami, here in Antigua, it was an entirely different body of water to her. It just felt too different. It was cleaner, brighter, and somehow more relaxing. As the waves crashed upon Miami's shores, they inspired Calleigh to get up, to get moving. But these gently waves made her only want to stay right where she was for just a little longer, perhaps forever.

But then again, everything about this trip – from the sunshine to the ocean to the man she was with – made her want never to leave.

Almost as if on cue, Calleigh felt his presence grow beside of her, and lazily she turned her head, gazing at him with a contented sparkle in her emerald eyes. "I see you finally got out of bed," she teased, her accent thickened by her state of relaxation.

"Didn't have a choice," Jake replied, the grin on his lips betraying the slight pout to his words. "There's no use staying in bed all day unless it's with you."

Calleigh gave a soft chuckle. "I wanted to wake you up, but…" she paused, lingering for just a moment on the image she'd awoken to that morning – Jake, sprawled out on the bed, blankets scattered messily over his body from the waist down, his hair tousled from sleep and…other activities. Their last day in Antigua, and Calleigh wanted desperately to spend it outside, but she couldn't bear to wake Jake, not when he looked so peaceful. Rolling onto her back, Calleigh gave a luxurious stretch "I thought you might want the extra sleep. And besides," she added with a smirk, "it was almost noon. I wanted to spend some of our last day out here."

Jake chuckled, allowing his eyes to hungrily travel the length of her perfect body, lingering on her tantalizing curves and her taut, sunkissed stomach. "I love you in this bikini," he remarked, his voice a low, appreciative growl.

Shivering, Calleigh lifted herself from the sand, propping herself up on her arms. "You said that last night," she reminded him coyly, grinning softly.

Jake hummed quietly, seeing the memory all too clearly. "Well, it's the truth," he murmured, moving closer to her. Before Calleigh could question him, he pressed a lingering kiss to her bare stomach, feeling her muscles flutter under the touch of his lips.

As softly as feathers his lips traveled upward, making her entire body break out in goosebumps. Calleigh allowed her head to fall back, a quiet moan escaping her lips. "Jake…"

His lips continuing their path upward, Jake brought a hand to her thigh, gently massaging the warm skin, and as good as it felt, she couldn't quite ignore the fact that his lips were between her covered breasts on a public beach. "Jake…" she murmured again, bringing a hand to his head, reluctantly pushing him away. He merely smirked at her, and Calleigh couldn't help but roll her eyes, feeling her cheeks grow warm. "We're on the beach," she said with a coy chuckle, gently caressing his cheek with her hand, feeling his stubble as it tickled her fingertips.

"There's nobody around," Jake challenged smoothly, quickly glancing around the empty beach. He grinned. "Remember? That's why we picked this beach. Remember all that walking we did on the first day, trying to find just the perfect beach with nobody else around?" Quirking a brow, he traced a finger ever lightly over the top of her thigh. "The perfect bit of oceanfront seclusion, just like you wanted."

Rolling her eyes, Calleigh closed her fingers around his hand, gently pulling it away from her skin. "Doesn't matter; we're _still _on the beach," she persisted sweetly, a sparkle of both teasing and warning in her emerald eyes. "So behave, Berkeley."

The smirk on his lips only grew, and without a word he leaned in, capturing her lips in a slow kiss. Once more the shivers were sent through Calleigh's entire body, a reaction that still took hold of her every time he kissed her. Especially when each kiss left her breathless, dizzy, and wanting more. More than that, she hated the emptiness that she felt whenever he pulled away, even if there was something better on the horizon. "You know that was never really my strong suit," he quipped, his lips tracing a path over her jaw.

Calleigh gave a soft giggle, feeling his stubble tickle her skin. "At least you're honest about it, I guess," she murmured, finding it difficult to concentrate.

"Somebody's gotta keep the best of the lost arts alive," he replied easily with a knowing grin, and Calleigh smiled, recognizing immediately the referenced quote. He winked, and Calleigh couldn't help but laugh, shaking her head as she pulled herself completely away from him, watching him with a playful warning in her eyes as she lay on her stomach once more.

Stretching luxuriously beside him, Calleigh sighed happily. The warmth of the sun was just perfect on her back, and combined with the inexplicable tingle she felt whenever Jake was near, her entire body felt alive, energized. "I don't think I ever want to go home," she murmured, smiling contentedly as she felt Jake's fingers along her shoulders, ghosting along her skin.

"Then let's not," Jake replied, and Calleigh nearly jumped at hearing his voice so close to her ear. She hadn't felt him move at all, and now his breath was close enough to her skin to send chills to the farthest parts of her body. He chuckled, lightly kissing a trail back to her shoulders, dropping a final kiss just between her shoulder blades.

"What do you mean, 'let's not'?" Calleigh questioned, the feel of his lips making her wish more than anything she could stay right where she was. "We have to go back to work. Back to ordinary life. We don't have the kind of money that would let us stay here forever," she reasoned, the disappointment clear in her voice.

Jake smirked, already having an answer for that. "Which is why we quit our jobs in Miami, and find new ones here."

"Oh, really?" Calleigh asked cheekily, her ears perking as she heard the slight pop of a bottle opening. "And just how do you suppose we do that?"

"Well, that's easy," Jake replied smoothly, pouring coconut oil into his palm. He rubbed his hands together, warming the oil before he brought the touch of his skilled hands to her shoulders, grinning as Calleigh immediately let out a pleased moan. "I make a mean mojito, if I do say so myself," he bragged, slowly working the oil into Calleigh's skin. "I can be a bartender…you know, the one all the pretty girls in bikinis swoon over."

Calleigh gave a playful snort of laughter, though any retort she might have had became a low moan under the calculated caress of Jake's hands. The sweet scent of coconut found its way to her nose, and Calleigh inhaled deeply, relishing the aroma. And that, combined with the sensual caress of Jake's fingers over her back, left her feeling more relaxed than she would've thought possible.

His hands continued their descent from her shoulders, stopping occasionally for more coconut oil, the sweet sounds of Calleigh's contented sighs reaching his ears. "Feel good?" he murmured low, his voice just barely audible over the slow crash of waves along the shoreline.

Calleigh moaned softly, squirming a bit as Jake's fingers traced over a sensitive patch of skin. "More than good," she replied, her eyes closing in sheer delight. Forget leaving Antigua; at this point, she never wanted to move from this very spot. "So," she continued, having to fight for every word when all she really wanted to do was drift into the realm of nothing more than sensation, "if you're going to be the amazingly-skilled bartender," she continued, purposely leaving out the reference to his looks that he'd shamelessly added before, "what does that make me?"

Jake grinned. "You…" he murmured. His fingers danced over her sunkissed skin, teasing at the string that held her bikini top in place. His tone as he spoke sent shivers down the length of Calleigh's spine. "You can be my sexy waitress," he purred, slowly pulling the strings undone.

Calleigh gasped. "Jake!" she hissed. Immediately a hand came back, reaching blindly for the wayward strings, unable to find them.

He felt her body tense noticeably, but Jake merely gave a low chuckle, his fingers working the sweet-scented oil into her skin. "Relax, beautiful," he murmured, leaning down to press a kiss against her neck. "Close your eyes and relax…"

It was a command which her body refused to argue with. There was just something so hypnotizing in Jake's touch, and Calleigh found herself unable to stop herself from falling victim to that, again and again. Tucking her arms beneath her chin, she exhaled deeply and closed her eyes, allowing the warmth of the sun and the sweet scent of coconut to lead her into a state of complete and utter relaxation, the sensual touch of Jake's fingertips inundating her mind with shivery memories from just the night before.

--

_There was a sense of tranquility in the air as Calleigh stood on the balcony, gazing out over the ocean. The smooth waves lapped gently at the shoreline as high tide slowly approached. She gave a soft sigh, feeling utterly relaxed. After an early dinner, she and Jake had spent much of the evening back on the beach, simply enjoying the time they had left. And now, night was quickly falling, leading into the last day before it was back to reality. _

_But for now, Calleigh refused to think about that. Closing her eyes, she breathed in deeply, a contented smile on her lips as the salty yet sweet scent of the sea reached her senses. Loosely she held to the balcony, allowing the soft Caribbean breeze to gently caress her bare arms, leaving goosebumps in its wake. _

_Fresh in from the beach, she still wore the bright turquoise bikini she had bought specifically for this vacation. A sheer white cover-up was draped loosely over her shoulders, the tie in the front unfastened, letting the fabric move freely in the sea breeze. There was a sort of freedom here that she didn't have back in Miami, and Calleigh couldn't help but grasp at that with two hands. It felt nice to be able to let go once in a while…it felt extremely nice. _

_A pair of strong arms suddenly snaked their way around her waist, quickly followed by the soft caress of lips just below her ear. A slow smile etched itself upon her lips, and Calleigh gave a happy sigh, her eyes falling closed as she felt the warm body behind her. Breathing in nearly brought her to her knees, feeling her senses dance with the alluring scent of shampoo that still clung to his damp hair, and the absolutely intoxicating scent of his cologne. Without resistance, she allowed him to pull her near, tucking her head beneath his chin. "Hey…" she murmured slowly, fully relishing in the warmth of his arms. "You smell good…"_

_Jake gave a low chuckle, nuzzling gently into her soft blonde locks. "Not as good as you, I bet," he murmured, eliciting a playful giggle from Calleigh. "So, what's got you so intrigued out here?" he asked curiously, gently spinning her in his arms until she faced him. _

_Calleigh grinned, immediately looping her arms around his neck. "Nothing in particular," she replied, gazing deep into Jake's dark eyes. "I was just…thinking. Taking it all in, you know? We just have two nights left, and I don't want to go home feeling like I didn't have the chance to fully appreciate everything."_

_She blushed slightly as she watched Jake's eyes skim downward, obvious appreciation in them at her current attire. His hands slipped beneath the sheer cover-up she wore, and though the thin fabric itself had done nothing to shield her skin from his touch, there was nothing like the feel of his hands on her bare skin. With a gentle touch, he traced circles along her hips, the sensuality of the action awakening her desire. _

_As if Jake could sense that – and being able to see right through her, he probably could – he tilted his head and slowly lowered his lips to hers, kissing her almost lazily, their lips meshing as though they had all the time in the world. _

_A bit too soon for Calleigh's liking, Jake pulled back, leaving her pouting and wanting more. Her fingers threaded through his damp hair, her eyes sparkling softly. Jake's fingers were still tracing those hypnotizing circles along her hips, making it difficult for Calleigh to concentrate on the words that left his lips. "Since we just have two nights left, did you want to do anything special tonight?" he asked, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to the tip of her nose, loving the shy giggle the action always pulled from Calleigh. "Anything you want, it's yours."_

_And there was that undeniable charm that Calleigh couldn't help but fall for, over and over again. His words were so genuine, his eyes so sincere that Calleigh imagined she could ask for the moon, and he'd find some way to get it for her. It was those kinds of moments that always made it so impossibly hard on her in the past when his contradictory actions spoke louder than his words. _

_But those were exactly the kinds of thoughts Calleigh had sworn not to let ruin these five beautiful days of sunny perfection. Pushing them resolutely from her mind, Calleigh smiled slyly, tilting her head to the side as she gazed into Jake's dark eyes. "Actually," she began, licking her lips suggestively, watching as Jake's eyes flickered toward the movement. With that, she allowed her arms to fall from around Jake's neck, trailing her hands sensually down the front of Jake's button-down shirt. "There _is_ something I want…"_

_Jake grinned, finding himself turned on as always by Calleigh's boldness. "And what's that?" he asked huskily, lowering his lips to her neck, already knowing by the look he'd seen in her eyes what the answer to that question would be. _

_Calleigh shivered as his lips danced over her skin, his proximity delivering even more of his intoxicating scent to her nose. Instead of busying herself with the buttons on his shirt like she wanted to, Calleigh instead let her hands glide slowly along his arms, clasping them with his hands at her hips. As she pulled his hands free, Jake straightened up, his eyes repeating the question his lips had just asked. _

_His hands in hers, Calleigh smiled and tugged at his hands, leading him off the balcony and back into the darkened room. The newfound privacy upon them, Calleigh released his hands, her own once more at his shirt. "You," she murmured, pulling at his collar, effectively bringing his mouth back to hers. _

_It was a sensual kiss, a slow mingling of lips that coupled with the slow caress of hands, the slow touch of fingertips. Calleigh trembled, feeling as Jake's hands gently pushed her sheer cover-up from her shoulders, her ears vaguely hearing the very soft thud as it fell forgotten to the floor below. Her own fingers had deftly begun unhooking the buttons on Jake's white shirt, stumbling only slightly as Jake grasped her hips and pulled her even closer to him. _

_With no resistance from Jake, Calleigh slowly pushed him backward, smiling in delight as he automatically sat on the edge of the bed, his shirt halfway undone. Before he could speak, Calleigh's hands were on his shoulders and her knees on either side of his thighs as she straddled his lap, a devilish sparkle in her eyes. But before she could take too much of the upper hand, Jake tilted his head forward, his lips at the pulse point on Calleigh's throat. Closing her eyes, Calleigh couldn't help but let out a low moan as his lips danced over her throat and along her collarbone, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Itching for more contact, she squirmed against him, startled for only a second by Jake's quick intake of air at her movement. _

_As his lips worked their magic over her skin, Calleigh struggled with the last few buttons on his shirt, almost unable to concentrate on anything but the unpredictable rhythm of kisses Jake continued to lavish upon her. Vaguely she wondered, as his lips moved lower and lower, if he could feel the pounding of her heart within her chest, and if he knew the response was for him and him alone. _

_A wide, triumphant grin upon her lips, Calleigh unhooked the final button, wasting no time in pushing the offending shirt – strange; this was one of her favorite shirts for him to wear, but right now, she couldn't care less for it – from his shoulders, while Jake finally tore his lips away from her body to remove his arms from the sleeves. As soon as she'd tossed the shirt away, Calleigh's hands were roaming uninhibitedly over Jake's toned chest, feeling the way his muscles rippled beneath her touch. _

_But a quick kiss to his chest was all Jake allowed her before gently pulling her back, ignoring the whimper of protest that fell from her lips. His gaze traveled hungrily from her tousled, wavy locks as they cascaded along her shoulders, to her covered breasts as they rose and fell with each heavy breath she took, to her taut stomach, and back again. Calleigh shivered, motionless as he trailed his fingertips upward, ghosting along the outer curves of her breasts. "I love this bikini on you," he breathed, the appreciation in his words undeniable. His fingers traced the lightest of circles over the turquoise fabric, eventually finding their way to the back, to the strings at her back and at her neck that kept it tied. "But for now, it has to go."_

_With that proclamation, he tugged gently at both ties until they came undone, allowing the bikini top to simply fall away from her. Calleigh shivered, suddenly feeling the cool air upon her sensitive skin, though that was nothing compared to the feel of Jake's mouth as it descended between her breasts, his fingertips merely brushing against the undersides. His lips kissed a trail of fire along the valley between her breasts, heating her already flushed skin even more so._

_Her skin was silky smooth beneath his lips and his fingertips, and as he pulled back to glance at her face, Jake couldn't help but groan. The look of utter want in her darkened emerald eyes very nearly drove him out of his mind, as did the tantalizing way she nibbled at her lower lip. Experimentally, he moved his hands inward, watching the expressions flit across her face as he cupped her breasts in his hands. Her eyes fluttered closed again and her back arched slightly as he brushed a thumb ever lightly over a nipple. Her fingers had found their way back to his dark hair, tugging at it in response to the feelings crashing through her own body._

_Her pink tongue snaked out of her mouth to moisten her lips, and Jake couldn't hold back a low growl, feeling his blood quickly rushing southward. Burying his hands in her golden locks, he crashed his mouth against hers, his tongue eagerly teasing hers as it explored the cavern of her mouth. _

_Calleigh gave a soft moan, pressing her body close against his as she kissed him just as fervently in return, her hands gripping his muscled upper arms, loving the way they felt beneath her fingertips. Almost of their own will, her hips began rocking slowly against his, pulling a low groan from Jake's mouth as he released her lips. Calleigh giggled softly, the sound fading into a sigh of delight as his lips latched to her throat, suckling at her pulse point. His hands trailed slowly down the length of her back, sending the deepest shivers spiraling down her spine. "Jake…" she murmured, tilting her neck to grant him better access. He chuckled softly against her skin, the sound nearly enough to undo Calleigh completely. _

_Her heart pounded faster and faster as his lips slowly made the trek downward, his tongue lightly flicking over her collarbone. Lower still his lips descended along her skin, and Calleigh trembled in anticipation, lifting her own hands to Jake's still-damp hair. Her eyes closed and her back arched as she felt his warm breath over her breast, warm breath followed soon by the featherlight caress of his lips. _

_Driven by his own arousal and the sounds escaping from Calleigh's lips, Jake snaked his tongue out, laving it quickly around the bud of a nipple, repeating the action once and again as he heard Calleigh's soft hiss of pleasure. Her fingers tightened in his dark hair, her subtle tugging only spurring him on. A few more teasing flicks of his tongue, and Jake gave in and closed his lips around a nipple. _

_The rhythmic suckling of his lips along with the occasional graze of his teeth sent shivers to the farthest extremities of Calleigh's body. She moaned softly, her breath hitching in her throat. It was exquisite, the sweet torment caused by the combination of his lips and his hands, and Calleigh knew she couldn't take too much of it; she was already so worked up. Murmuring his name on a shaky breath, she directed her hands to his cheeks, wanting to bring his lips back to hers. _

_Reluctantly he obliged her, though his reluctance was short-lived as Calleigh kissed him frantically, her need clearly shining through to him. His arms held her close to him, and slowly he fell backwards, pulling Calleigh with him without ever breaking the kiss. And suddenly their faces were lost beneath a curtain of blonde as Calleigh's soft locks fell around them, a sweet mixture of vanilla, seaspray, and a scent Jake would only know as uniquely Calleigh._

_His hands slowly crept the length of her sides, feeling the goosebumps rise on her skin before he reached her hips. His tongue mingled with hers, playfully battling in a quest for control, control he couldn't possibly hope to keep when he felt the lightest brush of her fingertips over the evidence of his arousal. He groaned audibly at the slight touch, his hips lifting uncontrollably, but Calleigh's touch was already gone, her concentration focused on unfastening his jeans, even as she tugged gently at his bottom lip with her teeth. _

_Why he'd gotten dressed again was beyond him – dinner had already come and gone, but Jake had no objections to taking Calleigh out if she'd wanted to go, perhaps for dessert or something of the like. He had to admit though, this was better._

_Her fingers deftly yet shakily maneuvered the button and zipper on his jeans, and with Jake's help she shoved them away from his body, her cheeks tinting lightly as Jake smirked at her impatience. But his smirk soon disappeared as Calleigh once more covered his mouth with her own, bracing herself with her hands on his toned, tan chest._

_But Jake had had enough of letting her think she was in control here. With a teasing nip at her lips, he snaked his arms around her, wrapping them tightly around her bare middle. Pulling her body close and relishing in the moan the action pulled from her lips, Jake lay back and summoned his strength, easily rolling them, grinning at the surprise in Calleigh's eyes as she found herself beneath him._

_Any protests she might've had dissipated at her lips as Jake smirked down at her, grinding his hips against hers. She whimpered lightly, biting at her lip as Jake did it again. With a low chuckle that made her shiver, he lowered his head, tracing his lips along her jaw, his breath hot on her ear as he playfully taunted her. "My turn."_

_Calleigh breathed deeply, squirming beneath him despite her best efforts not to. "Why should you get your turn?" she breathed, fighting to hold her concentration against the distracting caress of his lips along her throat. "You didn't let me finish _my_ turn."_

_The words were not as feisty as she would've liked, and Jake merely chuckled. "That's your fault," he quipped, his fingertips tracing almost agonizingly lightly over her breast. "You should've been faster."_

_His dark eyes gleamed down at her, and Calleigh gave a playful yet frustrated growl. "You didn't –" Her complaints - if they could really be called that – were silenced as Jake's mouth suddenly covered her own, effectively erasing all trace of thought from her mind. Immediately her fingers were threading through his still damp locks, tugging gently, feeling vaguely as he smirked against her mouth. _

_He felt her hands slowly slip from his hair, down to his cheeks and then back to his shoulders, for the moment simply kneading at them as she kissed him. But then she tensed beneath him, her grip tightening, and Jake knew exactly what she wanted to do. After ten years, while so much about her had changed, there was just as much that had stayed exactly the same. Before she could even attempt to make her move, Jake broke away from her mouth, a knowing grin at his lips. "I don't think so," he teased, easily catching both her wrist in his hands. Calleigh whined in protest, but relent Jake did not. With a chuckle, Jake pinned both her arms up over her head on the pillow, amused by Calleigh's halfhearted struggle beneath him. "Be good," he demanded with a teasing smirk._

_"Jake!" Calleigh protested, trying to hide the shiver that rolled through her under the intensity of his gaze. _

_Jake shook his head, teasing her with a slow roll of his hips. "Be good," he repeated, releasing her hands. And then he was gone._

_Confused for a moment, Calleigh lifted her head in time to see Jake's lips descend on her stomach, peppering kisses around before dipping his tongue within her navel. Her stomach fluttered under the touch of his lips, and Jake easily found himself amused by it, leaving kisses over every centimeter just to feel her twitch beneath him. _

_And just as Calleigh was nearly frustrated out of her mind, Jake pulled back, perching on his knees between her legs, and Calleigh couldn't help but blush as she followed his gaze. The turquoise bottoms that completed her bikini still remained tied around her hips, and Jake was lustily eying the strings at the sides. "You know," he murmured low, the husky whisper sending chills down her spine, "you have to wear this bikini at home on the beach, too." With slow fingers he reached out, toying with the strings, but not untying them._

_Just the idea was enough to make Calleigh squirm. "I wouldn't wear this at home," she replied breathlessly, her eyes betraying just how ridiculous of an idea she thought it was. "I wouldn't have even bought it if not for…"_

_Her voice trailed off, and Jake couldn't help but grin. "If not for what?" he asked, somehow already knowing the answer, especially as he saw Calleigh bite hesitantly at her lip. _

_For a moment, she didn't answer, despite knowing the flush on her cheeks was answer enough for him. "This isn't something I'd wear at home," she admitted, rolling her eyes slightly. "If you hadn't asked me to come here with you, I would've never bought it."_

_It was the answer she chose, but the real reason lay hidden beneath her words. Leaning forward slightly, he placed both hands on her hips, slowly sliding his thumbs beneath the strings. "So you bought it just for me?" Jake deduced, a cocky grin at his lips._

_"I bought it for the trip," Calleigh insisted, barely able to concentrate with his thumbs drawing circles on her hips. Right now, she honestly didn't see what the big deal was about her bikini, or rather, the half of it she still wore. She squirmed beneath the gentle assault of his fingertips on her already blazing skin. _

_At her answer, Jake's grin only widened. "Oh _really_?" he asked, the most annoyingly smug – at least to Calleigh – glint in his dark eyes. With slow, calculated motions, he tugged at the strings at her right hip, undoing the knot that held them in place. Calleigh trembled just slightly, and Jake smirked, leaning over her. "Is that the only reason?" he asked, dusting his lips along the perfect curve of her hip._

_Before Calleigh could find the will to answer, Jake traced his lips slowly inward, following the top hem of her bikini bottoms. His fingers teased the strings on the other side, tugging them loose but not fully untying them. Tilting his head just slightly, he gazed up at her, pleased to see just how wide her emerald eyes had become. "Is it?" he pressed, playfully nipping at the uncovered skin right above the gorgeous turquoise fabric. _

_Between his fingers, his lips, and his cocky teasing, Jake was driving her crazy. She was flushed all over, and breath was hard to come by. Her head spun with sensation and need. Jake was taking his own sweet time, but Calleigh was growing more and more impatient by the agonizing second, a reaction that only made Jake slow down even more. "Fine," she relented, her eyes gazing defiantly toward the ceiling. "I bought it…"_

_The rest of her reply trailed off into an incoherent mumble, but Jake had a pretty good idea of what she had said. "What was that?" he teased, pressing a slow kiss to her taut abdomen. "I can't hear you when you mumble."_

_Calleigh flushed yet again. Jake had her right where he wanted her; he wasn't going to grant her anything until she relented and said what he wanted to hear. And her body was desperate enough for something more that she couldn't help but give in without much of a fight. "I'd had my eye on it for weeks," Calleigh admitted, not meeting his gaze. "But I bought it specifically for this trip. And...it's kind of...it's for your eyes only," she finished, a coy smile on her lips._

_Jake grinned widely, pressing another kiss to her abdomen. "That's what I wanted to hear." With that, he tugged the other strings loose, and with a bit of help from Calleigh, he removed the bright turquoise fabric and set it to the side. Completely uncovered before him, Calleigh shivered, feeling his hungry eyes rake over her body. "God, you're beautiful," he murmured, and Calleigh just knew the flush in her cheeks was going to become permanent. _

_Impulsively she pushed herself up to a sitting position, since it seemed Jake was in no hurry to make another move. With one hand, she braced herself against his shoulder while the other hand grasped the back of Jake's head, pulling him near as she hungrily covered his mouth with hers. Jake let out a low groan, her sudden burst of control turning him on even more than he thought was possible. He could feel his boxers growing tighter and tighter around him, and as Calleigh's tongue dueled with his own, she seemed to realize that too._

_Through some series of complicated acrobatics, none of which would've been necessary if either of them had desired to break the sweet contact between their lips, Jake's boxers somehow ended up discarded on the floor below, the last of the barriers between their bodies to be removed. And just as he realized that, he felt Calleigh's delicate hands descending over his muscular chest and along his toned abdomen before she found what she'd been seeking. He felt her grin against his lips, and then her fingers brushed against him, and Jake couldn't help but tense noticeably, his body twitching as she deftly closed her fingers around him. And while he couldn't deny that it felt nice, extremely nice, he was far from finished with his own teasing. _

_Calleigh whined in protest as his hands met hers, gently pulling them away, clasping his fingers in hers. Breaking away from her lips, Jake grinned in response. With a featherlight kiss to the sensitive spot just below her ear, he whispered his demand, his breath hot against her skin. "Lay down."_

_Before she even had the chance to protest, Jake's hands were on her shoulders, gently laying her back on the bed, stealing her breath with a passionate kiss before once more gliding down her body, a grin at his lips as he peered up at her. Trailing his hands softly downward along her thighs, Jake gently lifted her right leg, placing a quick, chaste kiss to the inside of her knee. The action, so innocent, yet still so intimate, brought a soft sigh to Calleigh's lips, a small sigh in which the quietest murmur of his name was contained._

_Encouraged by her sighs, Jake rained gentle kisses over her smooth skin, slowly kissing his way upward, leaving no patch of her soft skin untouched by his lips. It sent such a surge to his ego, feeling the way she quivered more and more with every kiss, and knowing it was he who was affecting her so deeply. _

_It was a slow, sweet kind of torment, and Calleigh couldn't help but whimper quietly, already feeling as though she would combust at any moment. She could feel the moisture of arousal pooling more and more between her legs, bringing with it the characteristic throb of desire, of need. There was nobody else who had ever made Calleigh feel like this, so needy, so uninhibited, so completely out of control of her reactions. He'd affected her like this over a decade ago, and now, it seemed nothing had changed. Ten years, and he still could reduce her to a whimpering, squirming mess without much of an effort at all._

_His lips were leaving soft kisses along her inner thigh now, and Calleigh shivered, murmuring his name as she reached for him, trying to tug him upward before he became too lost in her. She knew what he wanted, and if she were a little closer to sanity, she wouldn't have protested. Tonight, however, she wanted _him._ She wanted him atop that precipice with her, and she wanted to fall over the edge with him. As it was, she was already floating, lost in a euphoric daze, and she just knew that the slightest brush of his lips would send her tumbling over the edge. _

_But Jake wasn't about to let her off the hook that easily; he still had other things on his mind. With a grin on his lips, he allowed her to pull him up, managing to steal a quick kiss to the valley between her breasts before she directed his lips to hers, kissing him with reckless abandon, making it impossible for him to not know what she wanted right that very second._

_One hand still resided at her inner thigh, and as Jake gave a playful squeeze, Calleigh gasped, effectively breaking the kiss. Jake merely chuckled, his lips quickly descending down her jaw line and to her throat, closing his mouth over her pulse point and suckling gently, even as his hand crept farther and farther along her thigh. Combined with the sensation of bare skin pressed against bare skin, it was enough to completely shut Calleigh's brain down. All she knew was sensation, desire._

_With a final, teasing nip, Jake lifted his head from her neck, gazing down at her as she breathed very methodically beneath him, trying so desperately to hold onto any last strands of control. His dark eyes locked so tightly on hers, and without wavering, he slid his hand that last agonizing millimeter, just lightly brushing his fingers against her center. Immediately Calleigh bit her lip, the tiniest of whimpers escaping her throat. Her response urging him on, Jake deepened the sensual caress, exploring first with a single finger, then with two, unable to suppress a tremor himself as the slick proof of her arousal became known to him._

_Calleigh shuddered at the intrusion, her spine tingling with every movement of his skilled fingers. To his back went her hands, her nails scratching lightly at his skin, feeling his muscles ripple beneath her touch. Wanting his mouth on hers again, she slipped one hand to the back of his head, easily directing his lips to hers even as his fingers continued their slow rhythm below. She kissed him with fervor, her tongue exploring his mouth. She couldn't help it; as though controlled by another force, her hips rocked slightly against him, changing the angle of his fingers completely, sending a shock of electricity through her entire body. She whimpered against his mouth, feeling herself growing closer and closer to that inevitable precipice. _

_And then, with a quick twist of his wrist, his fingers shifted within her, and his thumb brushed once, twice, and a third time over the swollen bundle of nerves. With a series of quick circles drawn around it, he felt Calleigh tense beneath him before her body fell over that inevitable edge. She climaxed quietly, her teeth digging into her lower lip just as her fingers dug into his hair, tugging it with a shaky grasp. His name left her lips in a whisper as her body shuddered uncontrollably. _

_With soft caresses and kisses, Jake coaxed her back down, feeling his own arousal grow even more as he took in the glazed-over look in Calleigh's eyes. He continued the sensual caress of his fingers below, though at a much lazier pace as Calleigh fought to relax beneath him. He pressed a quick kiss to her parted lips before dusting kisses elsewhere, atop her nose, over both cheeks, and downward, mesmerized by the control she'd seemed to hold onto. "You're so quiet," Jake observed teasingly, his lips brushing feathery kisses along her jaw. _

_Her delirium left her puzzled for a mere moment, but as she stared up at the ceiling, trying to catch her breath, she gave a shaky laugh as his words sank into her. "What do you want me to do?" she asked breathlessly, a bit of sassiness in her voice. "Scream your name?"_

_Jake pulled back, staring down at her with a cocky glint in his eyes as he opened his mouth to reply. Beneath him, Calleigh's cheeks flushed deeply as she laughed, rolling her eyes at him. "You know what?" she suggested, playfully clapping a hand over his mouth. "Don't answer that."_

_Jake merely smirked, lowering his head again to nuzzle into the crook of her neck. Calleigh sighed happily, gently scratching her nails over Jake's back. He trembled beneath her touch, and Calleigh shivered herself as she felt the evidence of his arousal press against her. A devilish smile forming on her lips, she let her hands trail down his sides and to his abdomen, seeking lower and lower until she found what she was looking for. Jake groaned against her skin as she again closed her fingers around him. Playfully she gave a gentle squeeze, and the way he growled and tensed against her was enough to reawaken Calleigh's own desire, her own need. _

_He couldn't help but move his hips along with the skillful motions of her hands. Latching his lips to the pulse point of her throat, he alternated a rhythmic suckling with demanding kisses and playful nips, trying anything to make Calleigh squirm beneath him. And he was succeeding, easily. Her grip on him faltered as she gave a low, shaky moan, and Jake chuckled against her, moving his lips upward, over her jaw and to the spot just beneath Calleigh's ear. His own fingers were moving again, and by the growing pitch of her soft whimpers, he could tell Calleigh was once more growing deliciously impatient. _

_"So beautiful," he murmured, the heat of his breath tickling Calleigh's earlobe just before he gave it a playful nip. She writhed beneath him, and Jake knew he couldn't draw out the teasingly infuriating torment much longer – neither he, nor the squirming blonde beneath him could handle it. As his lips made the trek from her ear to her throat, kissing and suckling along the way, he catalogued each of Calleigh's soft moans and sighs, wishing he had more patience, more time to recommit to memory what kind of kisses to which spots brought forth which sounds._

_But the tension within him was coiling tighter and tighter, and with a pivot of his hips, he took a deep breath and thrust slowly into her welcoming warmth, struggling with his own control even as Calleigh cried out beneath him. His eyes closed in resolve, Jake let out a shaky breath, fighting for the control that he was so close to losing, even as Calleigh continued to squirm beneath him, his name on her lips._

_After a moment, he felt Calleigh shift beneath him, lifting her head enough to place a gentle kiss to the corner of his lips. Opening his eyes, he gazed down at her for a moment before lowering his lips to hers, kissing her deeply, thoroughly. Her hands looped at the back of his head as though wanting him closer to her, though to her very brief dismay he pulled away sooner than she would've liked, but any protests she had dissolved as Jake began to move._

_He began a slow rhythm, his eyes mesmerized by the expressions flitting over Calleigh's face as he slowly moved within her, retreating before pushing back in with a low moan of his own. "God, Calleigh," he murmured, struggling to keep his eyes open; he wanted to watch her. But the feeling of being one with her was just so all-encompassing, and he couldn't help but let his eyes fall closed as the pleasure washed over him._

_Her nails raked over his back, spurring him on, shivers racing down her spine with every thrust. Their bodies moved together so perfectly, the room filling with sighs and soft moans of pleasure. Lowering his head, Jake trailed his lips over her jawline, finding his way eventually to her lips. His tongue mingled with hers, and experimentally he changed the rhythm just slightly, thrusting a little deeper, a little harder. Calleigh turned her head, breaking away from his lips as she let out a soft cry, shuddering beneath him._

_Jake liked that reaction; liked it a lot. With a deep groan, he thrust deeply again, shuddering himself as Calleigh's hips rose to meet him. "Jake…" she breathed, her body squirming beneath him. Her hips continued to match his rhythm perfectly, the earlier sweet, slow cadence of their lovemaking completely succumbing to the desire for completion as their pace gradually increased, speeding them toward the edge. _

_He kept pushing, fighting back the wave as it threatened to consume him. Her back arched as her body pleaded for more, wanting him as close to her as possible. The steady stream of whimpers falling from her lips had become interspersed with soft cries, the sound music to Jake's ears. Murmuring her name, Jake buried his face in the crook of her neck, breathing in her sweet scent as he felt his control begin to slip away from him. Calleigh's nails were digging into his hips, trying to pull him closer with every thrust, and Jake couldn't help but oblige that desire._

_His name escaped her lips on a rough, breathless whisper, and Jake felt her begin to flutter around him, her body on the brink of another shattering climax. With a low growl, Jake thrust hard once, twice, and a third time, and that was all it took. His name on her lips, Calleigh cried out beneath him, her body trembling uncontrollably as the wave consumed her, her climax overtaking her. _

_Jake inhaled sharply, feeling her contract around him. And combined with the sound of his name on her lips, it was enough for him. With one more deep thrust, he followed her over that blissful edge, shuddering hard as a low groan fell from his lips. "Calleigh…" The tremors persisted, and Jake murmured her name repeatedly as he nuzzled against her neck, basking in the sounds of her whimpers as their bodies began to come down from that peak._

_Sometime later, Calleigh lay curled against his side, a soft smile on her lips as she lay her head atop his chest. She gave a sigh of utter contentment, snuggling as close to him as she could get. The sound of his heartbeat, coupled with the gentle stroke of his fingertips over her back was quickly lulling her into a state of near-sleep, and as tired as she was, she didn't really want to drift away, not just yet. _

_Hearing her sigh, Jake pressed a soft kiss into her hair. "What are you thinking about?" he asked quietly, his low voice a soft rumble in the night._

_Calleigh let out a deep breath, bringing a hand to his bare chest. "About how nice this feels," she replied quietly, drawing circles along his skin. "How…perfect," she mused. "I don't want to leave this behind…"_

_--_

"Where are you?" Jake murmured softly, the amusement plain in his quiet voice.

Calleigh stirred slightly, her eyes fluttering open to the sunlight of midday, her senses immediately inundated once more with the sounds of the ocean and the sweet aroma of coconut and Jake. His question caught her off-guard, ripping her away from her memories abruptly. "What?" she murmured, turning her head as she felt Jake lay beside her.

He smirked. "You disappeared on me there for a bit," he clarified, remembering the soft sighs of delight that had escaped her lips. "What were you daydreaming about?"

Calleigh gave a secretive grin, her cheeks flushing in the sunlight. "Oh, nothing," she replied, shrugging nonchalantly. "I was just relaxing, like you told me to." Jake gazed at her, disbelief all too apparent in his dark eyes, but Calleigh merely grinned, reaching a hand out to trace along his jaw, feeling the stubble beneath her fingertips. "How could I not relax completely? You give such a good massage, after all…"

Before Jake could adopt too cocky of a grin, Calleigh leaned in and brought their lips together, taking advantage of their oceanfront seclusion to kiss him as thoroughly and as sensually as she had in her memory, as she had the night before, and as she would during the coming night, their last night in Antigua.

After all, Calleigh didn't want to go home feeling like she hadn't fully appreciated every single moment alone with him.


End file.
